


Fear like a habit

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Delusions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert only has one co-worked to fear now, but a whole ship full of disasters to be that he'll never know about until it would be to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear like a habit

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Avett brother's song "Live and Die" I own nothing, i attempted to make Red Alert's panic near the end a little more panic filled text wise, that's why there were all the cuts and sentence bits.

Red Alert sat at the front of the ship in the middle of a mental battle, that of if he could afford to go and check the sensors in the back. He had just done his third check that day on the sensors in the front where he was sitting, looking over the data pouring in about their surrounding. He had only checked the back sensors once that day and they could be giving him false reading. False readings meant there could be someone following them or they were about to hit something and he could never know until something bad happened. The thing keeping him from going back to check was the fact that something could go wrong up front and he wouldn't know about it. He didn't trust autopilot, in fact it scared him more than not double checking the locks. 

Luna 1 was big, and running back to the sensors meant something bad would happen up front and he couldn't respond. A lot of mechs hate Tyrest, it would make sense that someone might come after his duly appointed officer. Red Alert started to tap his foot against the floor, making a loud and quick sound. The fear was mounting and he knew that the only way to quell it would be to go and check the back sensors be he couldn't do that. 

For a moment he considered calling on his partner Fort Max to man the front of the ship while he went to the back and checked the sensors, he didn't trust Fort Max enough to have the larger mech check the sensors. He didn't trust anyone enough for that, he could only trust himself. But he knew the duly appointed officer had gone to recharge and if his partner had managed to do so he didn't want to wake him. 

It was hard for either of them to recharge, even though they needed it. Red Alert was pulled out of though by the fact that his foot tapping had quickened along with gotten louder. He suddenly felt as if something was behind his back, and turned his head quickly only to find that nothing was there. What if it had moved? what if there was something on the ship?He continued to flick his head around to see if there was something. That was when a disastrous though hit him, what if it was somewhere else on board. 

He couldn't go looking for it, Luna 1 was to big and to easy to avoid someone else on. The thing, what ever it was, who ever it was, would get back to the control panel and break something. It could send them hurtling towards death on a lava planet, or crash land on a planet with Decepticons that were torture happy. He didn't want, those things. He couldn't think right everything felt like it was closing in on him and hurting. 

There was something else on the ship. It was going to hurt him. It was going to hurt Fort Max. He didn't know where. it could be in.it might-there was always. Loud foot steps suddenly sounded, and it was here. It had to be big and it was going to. His head was snapping back and forth while his foot sent out a rapid and loud beat. A voice called out to him. 

"Red Alert"

He gasped, Fort Max was here, the two of them might stand a chance against it. The presence of the larger mech helped to calm Red Alert slightly, but only slightly. "What is wrong?" Fort Max thundered, unable to make his voice soft. "There'ssomething-it'shereandit'll-itmight" the words came out all mashed together and messy, flipping from sentence to sentence. 

Fort Max was taken aback by the state of panic his friend was in, but he was not unprepared. "Red Alert, take a breath. What ever has set you off won't harm you right now. I'm here, I'll fight it off for you". Red Alert continued to snap his head back and forth as his foot slammed against the metal floor. Red Alert didn't stop at Fort Max's words so the ex-warden decided to try a different tactic.

"Red Alert, if you are afraid that something will attack us than please go stand in that corner, the one without the air vents facing the room, then you will be able to see everything in the room and not have to worry about something sneaking up behind you. Red Alert stopped tapping his foot and slowly backed into the corner. The red mech still scanned the room but this time at a much slower pace. 

"Th-ere is some-some thing on board" Red Alert managed to cough out, vent cycling fast. "No, there is not. I can assure you of this", Red Alert glared at Fort Max "Y-you c-c-can't know". Fort Max took a moment to consider this, before answering. "Yes you are right, but what can it do without access to the main controls. You made sure that only you know the over ride codes and can control everything from up here. What ever it tries, if it really is here, won't do anything to us that we can't stop".

This helped to calm Red Alert somewhat, he had a rebuttal to Max's statement however; "Whatifit" he started before trying again at a slower pace. "What if it attacks us?" Fort Max stared straight into his co-worker's eyes. "I will fight it off. It will not hurt you and it will not hurt me if it is here". Red Alert backed into the corner somewhat, optics wide. 

Fort Max stood facing away from Red Alert in hopes to make himself seem less judging and threatening though he was not the first and did not wish to be the second. He stayed like that, ready for any attack though he doubted there was going to be one and making sure that Red Alert knew that if there was anything on board he would fight it off. 

Nothing happened the whole day, no attacks or hacking. As Fort Max had predicted there was no one else on the large ship, but that didn't make him any less willing to keep guard. He understood the terror of thinking that everyone was out to get you and that something could hurt the one you care about most. He knew far to well, both of them were broken but Fort was willing to do what ever he could to help Red Alert.

And though he didn't know it yet Red Alert was always ready to do the same.


End file.
